


What's the deal with the cups?

by YuaShizuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Krampus spoilers, M/M, Stupid cups, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuaShizuka/pseuds/YuaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean works at Starbucks and cannot stand listening to the red holiday cup complaints anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the deal with the cups?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalMore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalMore/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO CalMore!   
> I had a great time working with your headcannons!   
> I hope you like what I did with it!

“Oh my gosh! Can you believe this?!” A middle aged woman yells after getting her coffee.  
“I know! With this and the gays getting married, who knows what will happen next!” her friend says back, obviously distressed over the red holiday Starbucks cups.  
Jean rubbed two fingers into his temple and exhaled. He was really tired of this mess, everyday people come in and complain about the cups not having anything Christmas related on them. Seriously, people who don’t celebrate Christmas get coffee too, why can no one realize this? Jean just had to get through 25 more minutes of this and he would be off for the day. If no one mentioned the cups to him he would be fine. He plastered on a smile and looked up to see the next guest in line. This next guest was not another middle aged woman, but a young freckled man. That meant maybe Jean wouldn’t hear about the cups this time, not to mention he was really cute.  
“Hi, welcome to Starbucks. How can I help you?” Jean asked.  
“Hi..umm.. can I get a venti peppermint latte?” The freckled man asked.  
“Sure thing. Will that be all today?” Jean says ringing up the man’s order.  
“Yeah” He hands him the money for the drink.  
“Name?” Jean takes the money, puts it in the cash register and grabs a cup and sharpie.  
“Marco, and do you know the deal with these cups?” Marco asks innocently.  
Jean lost his fragile composure in .5 seconds. “I don't friggin know what the deal is. Do I look like I get paid to design the cups? Well I don't, I am just a cashier here. By the way do you people ever think that maybe everything doesn't have to be Christmas and can still be a good thing?! Not everyone is coming after your Christian lifestyle!” Jean dumped all his built up frustration from the day on this one customer and his stupid cup question. Marco stood there and listened to all of the boys rant and by the end of it looked like a very attractive kicked puppy.  
“Sorry.. I just didn't see why everyone had a problem with them. Sorry..” He said leaving the counter to wait for his festive beverage.  
Jean felt terrible now, that poor boy did not deserve that at all. He just couldn't stand the freaking cups anymore. So Jean decides to do what he can to apologize. Naturally with doodles on Marco’s coffee cup. He doodles a little snowman with freckles on the cup.  
As a last minute thought he adds a word bubble that says:  
“Sorry for screaming at you.   
Let me make it up to you?  
7**-***-****  
-Jean”  
The cup gets handed off and the drink is made while Jean gets in his last few customers before he is off. Just as he is making his way to the staff room he hears the name Marco called followed by hearty beautiful laughter. It would seem that the message got passed on. Jean just goes to the back to change and leave, only checking his phone when he is on his way to the bus stop.  
He has a text from an unknown number.

Marco really did not mean to offend that poor cashier. He knows how much it sucks to be asked stupid questions that you don't know the answer to over and over again. He didn't expect the full on rant he got for his question nor did he expect the phone number on his coffee cup. Of course he had to text it, the cashier was pretty cute after all.  
Marco: How do you plan to do that?  
He started out of the store and started walking home. He put in his earbuds for the walk and listened to his music until he heard the ding of a text.  
Jean: A movie? Your choice,any genre.  
Marco likes the idea and sees this as a perfect opportunity to go see the horror film that none of his friends will go see.  
Marco: Krampus? Tomorrow @7?  
The reply takes a few minutes and Marco realizes he is almost home.  
Jean: ISN’T THAT A HORROR MOVIE?!  
Marco: I thought you said my choice? Scared?  
Jean: no… Yea your choice. Krampus at 7 tomorrow. Meet at the theatre?  
Marco: sounds good see you then.  
Jean did not expect the movie plan to work, and he definitely did not expect to get himself dragged into a horror movie. Yet here he was 6:50 at the movie theatre searching for a single freckled face in the sea of people.  
He feels a tap on his shoulder and swivels around. Marco is standing behind him holding up his hand in a wave.  
“Hi. I’m Marco and I promise not to question your cups ever again.” He smiles as he finishes speaking and Jean would be lying if he said it wasn't the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
“Hey, yea I’m really sorry about that. I’m Jean.” Jean rubs the back of his neck.  
“No don’t worry about it. I know the feeling. I work at Hancock fabric and get asked dumb and annoying questions all the time. Plus I get a free movie and a cute boy’s number out of it. 10/10, would recommend.” He chuckled.  
“Y-yeah.. Let's go get some popcorn and find our seats.” Jean walks towards the concessions.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Marco follows him and after getting all of their snacks they head into the theatre.

“You get to pay my electricity bill for this month.” Jean states as they leave the theatre.  
Marco chuckles at the demand “And why is that?”  
“Because I will be using literally every light in the entire freaking house for the foreseeable future. That is why.”  
“Come on Jean! Just keep the spirit of Christmas in your heart and you don't have to worry about nasty ol’ Krampus coming to pay you a visit! ” Marco teased.  
“What about all the neighbors?! Or the mailman?! What did they do? Hmm?! This kid just called down terror in a robe upon the entire town and they died! They didn’t do a thing! Nope no. Fire will be burning strong at my house.” Jean exclaims flailing his arms around with each sentence.  
“Here, how about I walk you home instead?” Marco compromises. He really just wanted to spend a little more time with the two-tone haired man.  
“Alright.” Jean grumbles.  
They keep a steady conversation all the way to Jean’s house and find out they have a lot of the same interests. Aside from having drastically differing tastes in movies they both enjoyed similar music, excluding Marco’s One Direction obsession. They get so lost in conversation that they almost pass Jean’s house.  
“Ah this is me.” Jean says.  
“Oh okay. Well this was fun. Maybe we could do something like this again?” Marco tries.  
“Yeah, I get to choose the movie next time though.” Jean demands.  
“Okay deal.” Marco agrees.  
“Alright text me when you get home okay? There are icy sidewalks and all so be careful.” Jean warns.  
“Yeah. Bye then.” Marco hugs Jean goodbye. When he pulls back from the hug Jean’s cheeks are dusted with a faint pink as he mumbles.  
“Yeah, bye. Be safe.” He turns and scurries to the door. Marco starts to walk towards his house when Jean has gotten inside. He is rather glad he asked about the dumb cups now.  
~5 Years Later~  
Jean walks into a Starbucks on a cold December day to order two coffees. He manages to make it in and out relatively quickly. He walks home and manages not to spill any coffee as he opens the front door.  
“I’ve got the coffee! “ His yell is greeted by a freckled head popping out of a doorway into view. Marco walks out of the living room and over to Jean.  
“Sweet! The movie is set up and I made popcorn.” Marco presses his lips to Jeans briefly.  
“Awesome. C’mon it is freezing out there. Blankets and cuddles are calling my name.” Jean walks into the living room and puts the coffees on the table. Both of the boys plop down onto the sofa and cuddle up to each other before Jean drapes a blanket over the both of them. Marco grabs the coffees, hands Jean his, and hits play on the movie. Jean looks at the design on the cup. It is green and some awful design of what looks like reindeers.  
“What’s the deal with these cups?” He asks pulling a face of confusion and disgust. Marco just bursts into laughter. “What is so funny, you dork?”  
“That question is what got me in trouble five years ago! Remember? You completely went off on me!” Marco says between whoops of laughter.  
“Oh yeah and then I asked you to the movies to apologize.” Jean says thoughtfully as they both look around and see that they have everything from the start of their relationship out. They both burst into laughter.  
When they finally calm down Jean look at Marco and smiles. “ I love you”  
“I love you too, Jean.” Marco says before kissing his nose.


End file.
